Sprx's girl, Lily
by Lily800
Summary: Lily is like a lil sis to him, I am not against Spova here. (just romance and fluff!) REUPLOADED!
1. Cute

There was this 10 year old blonde, and she knew Sprx. She liked him alot. Nova wasn't worried as she knew she was ONLY 10, so, there couldn't be some serious connection between HER man and the girl.

(Lily)

(Oh, I forgot to mention, she got homeless so she was living with the hyperforce)

She woke up to someone's sigh.

"Who is th...Sparky?"

"Lily..."

His fur seemed slightly orange. Lily ignored it. She thought it was because of the dim

light.

They spent some time togather, and,

"Listen...you have to run away, Lily-"

"RUN AWAY?! WHAT FOR?!"

"Calm down. You know that I love you, Lily, and whatever I ever did, I did for your good, didn't l?"

She nodded.

"So now, this is also for your good."

"But...l'll miss you...''

''I will, too. But you just have to move on, alright?''

She nodded, sad.

''First thing in the morning.''

''O-ok''

Morning-

Lily went to Sprx's room.

''S-sparky?"

''Hey, kiddo.''

''What...did you mean...yesterday?"

"What're you talking about?"

Now, they both had condfused faces.

''L-last night. You...told...''

''Told what?"

"I...have to...''

Before she spoke further,

''BREAKFAST, EVERYONE!"

''I'll uh...afterwards''

''kk''

''You were saying?"

"What do you mean? Can't you remember? Anything?"

He shook his head.

''Maybe Antauri would do something''

Lily agreed.

So, they went to Antauri's room and told him everything.

She included that he tickled her a lot.

At the line-

"He looked a bit orange…."

Antauri replied, "If he looked orange, I'm afraid that he wasn't Sprx. It was Mandarin."

Sprx shrieked, "WHAT?! WHAT WAS HE HERE FOR?!"

Lily got confused, "What is a mandarin?"

Antauri and Sprx told her all about him.

Antauri said, as the final lines, "He works for an evil man, Skeleton King. He is evil, 't believe him."

Lily said, ''But…..I _liked_ Mandarin…he-he played with me…and told me stories…..he wasn't like Sparky….."

(Sprx became jealous of Mandarin here…..)

Sprx said, "Don't believe him, kid! He's EVIL!"

Lily thought, "_Is he?_"

Antauri replied to the thought, ''He is, Lily. He just wants you to be with him. This is because he doesn't have anyone of his own."

Lily obeyed him. She looked a bit sad.

Sprx put his hand on her shoulder.

Sprx said with a smirk, ''C'mon. Cheer up, kiddo.''

She giggled.

That night, when Sprx was going out for his patrolling session,

Lily said, ''Sparky?"

Sprx replied, ''Yeah?"

Lily said, ''Can I come with you?"

Sprx, ''Uh…sure.''

In the Fist Rocket, Sprx performed some of his in-the-sky stunts.

Lily screamed and said, "SPARKY! STOP! DON'T SCARE ME!"

"Hey, it's ok, kiddo...uh oh!"

"Oh, what?"

"We're outta fuel, that's what."

"That means...?!"

The Fist Rocket started to go down.

Thanks to Sprx's poiloting skills, he was able to land the rocket safely.

Heck, now his transemitter wasn't working.

"S-S-S-Sp-Sparky?" She said, shivering,

"Y-yeah?" He replied, shivering, too.

"W-w-w-which s-star i-i-s t-that?" She said, weakly pointing towards a star shining very brightly.

"W-wwe-well, t-that's pr-probably B-b-betlegeuse."

"H-huh? B-b-beetle j-juice?"

He chuckled and said, "N-no, kiddo, it-it isn't a-a j-j-juice b-box."

She gave a weak giggle.

...

Time passed by.

Lily's eyes started to close.

"I'm-I'm f-feeling s-s-sleepy..."

"N-NO! D-D-DON'T C-CLOSE T-T-THEM, K-KID!"

"B-but...I-I'm f-feeling...s-s-so s-sl-sleepy..." She said, as they started to close again.

"N-NO! D-DON'T G-GO T-TO SL-SLEEP!"

"W-w-why?"

"I-IF Y-YOU DD-D-DO, Y-YOU'LL N-NEV-NEVER W-WAKE U-U-UP!"

Now, she wasn't able to hear anything. She felt really dizzy, and just wanted to fall in Sprx's lap and go into a deep sleep.

Her eyes were getting closed automatically. She wasn't having controll over them.

"L-L-Lily, p-p-pl-please..."

_BLANK!_

Lily opened her eyes.

"W-what...? Where am...I...?"

"Couldn't let you get sick, kiddo." Said a familiar voice.

Suddenly, she felt something warm on her body.

It was a blanket. She was in the robot, in Sprx's room.

Then she felt Sprx kiss her cute little nose.

She blushed.

**Cute ending, right?**


	2. More cute

Gibson said, "You will have to take a dose."

"NO! I WON'T!" the 11 year old shrieked.

Gibson tried to calm her down, "It won't hurt much, Lily."

"NO!" She screamed, running out of the medbay.

_Lily was sick. _

_She had typhoid._

She ran and hid behind Sprx.

He asked, "Hey, what's the matter, kiddo?"

"I DON'T WANNA TAKE A NEEDLE!" She said.

Gibson came running to them and said between breaths, "It's...important...You... have...typhoid!"

"Ooh. You'd better take it then, kid."

"SPARKY! NO! I'M NOT DOING THAT!" She said, running outta the robot.

Gibson muttered, "Oh, for the love of Pete."

As Lily wasn't looking where she was heading, she bumped into something, or, rather, some_one_.

Mandarin.

She said, "Hey…..you're the monkey who….."

"Mandarin." He said.

_But Sparky said that he was bad…._

Mandarin came near her. She backed away.

"S-stay away!"

"Don't be afraid, Lily…remember the needle in Gibson's hand?"

She nodded.

"That isn't a dose. It's poison."

"N-no! It-it wasn't"

"Truth is always bitter."

"T-truth?"

He nodded and said, "Come with me, Lily, and we will play and have fun."

Meanwhile Sprx noticed Lily…..but who is she talking to? MANDARIN?!

He screamed to her, "Lily! Stay away from him!"

"S-sprx?"

Mandarin pulled her behind him.

"Let her go!...MAGNA-BALL-BLAZER!"

Mandarin fought back.

_She really didn't know what to do. She liked Sprx, but she liked Mandarin, too. Sprx and Antauri had said that Mandarin was bad, but Mandarin had also said that the hyper force was bad._

Mandarin fell down, injured, unable to get up.

"Mandarin!" Lily screamed, kneeling down to him.

"Hey, kid, he's evil. Let's go before he gets up."

"H-he isn't. Evil people aren't polite…or nice."

"He is! He just wants you to fall in his trap!"

"I'm….I'm not sure…"

"There's nothing to be sure of! It's clear enough! C'MON!"

"Ok…." She said, with a sigh.

He kissed her cheek and said, "That's the spirit, kid."

She blushed.


End file.
